


All-Seeing Little Shit

by ZombieCyborgAssassin



Series: Smutisfaction Files [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Lols, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCyborgAssassin/pseuds/ZombieCyborgAssassin
Summary: Heimdall wants someone to look at him, he's all ways looking and usually never seen.





	All-Seeing Little Shit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madelineyoungwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelineyoungwrites/gifts).



> Thanks to Livvy_Nicklaus for the beta.  
> If you like this, check my other fics, and my profile for my website and info on my debut novel The Unwilling Odyssey.  
> I own nothing.

Heimdall’s large hands wrapped around Darcy’s waist and lifted her against the emergency-stopped elevator wall with unnatural ease, making her feel light and tiny. She wrapped her legs around him, clenching her thighs knowing that when (not if) he got to her panties, they’d be a mess.

He was all teeth and tongue and desperation as he fumbled to undo his pants while holding her up. The heat between them was building along with the need. She shoved his hands out of the way and unbuckled his belt while he began nipping at her throat. She was going to have marks there after this, not that she cared in the slightest.

Golden eyes rolled in his head as her pale hand wrapped around his hot hard dick.

“Darcy…” his low voice rumbled through her, sending warm liquid pleasure to coat every nerve ending in her body.

He shoved her skirt up around her waist and somehow ripped her panties without it digging into her skin. He lifted the scrap of torn fabric between them to see just how slick they were. His other hand groped at her ass cheek tightly, making her shudder.

“Have I waited too long to bring you pleasure?” He looked so earnest, but she saw the hidden spark of perverse delight in his eyes.

She huffed a frustrated breath, “Shut up and fuck me, Heimdall, you all-seeing little shit.”

He smirked at her, “As you wish.” He placed her torn panties in his back pocket and carefully lined the head of his cock up with her soaked entrance, but didn’t move.

She rolled her hips, trying to encourage him to move, but he was just standing there, pressed against her but not pushing in. She struggled against him trying to gain purchase to impale herself on his delicious thick cock, but all that happened was that she left scratch marks all over his shoulders and arms.

“Heimdall,” She whimpered, finally looking up into his eyes. As soon as they made eye contact, he pushed himself into her welcoming wet pussy. They both moaned at the feeling.

“Look at me.” He murmured, waiting for her eyes to open. When they did, he pulled out to the tip and shoved back in again, making her cry out at the sensation. Fireworks were starting to explode in her body and they’d only just started.

It was rough and slick and filthy and perfect. She knew she was going to have issues walking after this, but she had Heimdall to help her, so no worries there. He could carry her over his shoulder naked through the Avengers Complex for all to see, so long as she didn’t have to walk on her own steam.

His large hands cupped and groped at her large breasts, where they were on display after her shirt had been ripped open, her bra shoved under them uncomfortably. Not that she cared at this minute.

Without warning, Heimdall did that thing she loved where he rolled his hips in just the right way to catch her clit on his pelvic bone, and she was screaming, adding to the scratched on his shoulders, unable to tell that he had come right along with her.

She was panting and boneless in his arms, covered in sweat; hers and his. She noticed her left leg was up over his shoulder, when did that happen?

Molten golden eyes were looking into bright hazy blue, when a ding sounded around them, and the elevator door opened. They both looked over to see not one, but two Asgardian princes frozen, alongside a beet red Captain America and Jane, who gaped from behind them all before giving Darcy a smirk and a thumbs up.

“Your Majesties.” Heimdall bowed his head slightly in difference, completely ignoring the fact that he was still balls deep in Darcy, which was completely on display with her leg up like that. She gave a little awkward wave, causing the good Captain to swiftly turn around and scrambled away.

Thor looked shocked, but Loki got a perverse little grin on his face. “Heimdall, who knew you had it in you?”

Without thinking, Darcy piped up, “Actually, I think you’ll find that I have it in me.”

Loki’s eyes went wide, and Heimdall’s laughter shook her chest as the elevator doors closed them off from the world again.


End file.
